Daineegu
Daineegu(ダイネーグ Dainēgu) is a two-in-one Beast Fighter from Episode 5 of Choudenji Machine Voltes V. It is the combined form of Daiga(ダイガ Daiga) and Neegu(ネーグ Nēgu). Appearance Neegu has the appearance of a giant serpent with an entirely red body with short spinal plates running down its body, holes underneath, and has green eyes. Daiga is bipedal in appearance with a gray muscular body while having dark gray arms. It has red eyes, three fangs in it’s mouth, and three horns on it’s head with one of the horns being shorter and is on top of the head. When Daiga and Neegu combine as Daineegu, Neegu’s serpentine body is split into four parts where two of the parts are wrapped around Daiga’s shoulders and the other two are wrapped around the thighs. Neegu’s head is attached to the back of the Daiga’s neck while looking over Daiga’s head. Finally, Neegu’s tail acts as Daineegu’s tail when attached around the rear. Biography When Hiyoshi heads out to attend a scale model boat race in his Volt Frigate, Prince Heinel sees this as a good opportunity to kill him off and destroy his vehicle. With Jangal leading the attack, two Beast Fighters were sent out: Daiga and Neegu. During the model boat race, Neegu rises out from the ocean and starts attacking the city. As Hiyoshi heads to his Volt Frigate, Jangal reminds Neegu that Hiyoshi is it’s target. So the Beast Fighter starts shooting it’s Energy Bolts at Hiyoshi, but he manages to reach his Volt Machine and pilots it to fight against Neegu. However, Hiyoshi starts having trouble with fighting the serpent Beast Fighter by himself as Neegu manages to shoot the Volt Frigate down into the ocean, so he calls the Camp Big Falcon for help. Before the rest of the Voltes Team can board into their Volt Machines to help Hiyoshi, they are suddenly attacked by Daiga. The horned Beast Fighter starts attacking Camp Big Falcon, resulting with Dr. Hamaguchi activating the base’s barrier. Meanwhile, Hiyoshi hides the Voltes Frigate underneath the harbor from Neegu’s attacks and swims back up by himself. Up in the surface, he sees that Neegu starts attacking a ship. Back at the base, Daiga starts weakening the barrier, so Professor Hamaguchi tells the rest of the Voltes Team to save Hiyoshi as they can’t fight back without Volt Frigate. As the team boards into their vehicles, Daiga manages to tear a small opening through the barrier and starts breathing fire all over the base. With the rest of the Voltes Team unable to launch out without getting hit by the fire breath, they all launch their missiles through the doors and hit Daiga in the face, stopping it’s Fire Breath. The Voltes Team head on out to help Hiyoshi while Daiga continues attacking the base. Neegu continues destroying the ship, now with Hiyoshi on it to help the people on it. Fortunately, the rest of the Voltes Team arrive in time where Kenichi, Daijiro, and Megumi distract Neegu while Ippei rescues Hiyoshi. Once Hiyoshi aboards back into his Volt Frigate, the Voltes Team combine their Volt Machines into Voltes V. After laying some attacks on Neegu, the serpent Beast Fighter starts to fly off toward the Camp Big Falcon with Voltes V following. After Daiga manages to break through the base’s barrier, Neegu arrives. Jangal commands the two Beast Fighters to reveal their other form, so Daiga and Neegu merge together into a Beast Fighter called Daineegu. Voltes V and Daineegu face each other and start fighting. However, Daineegu has the upper hand in the fight with Daiga and Neegu’s powers combined. When Daineegu manages to get Voltes V to the ground, it launches Pincher-like claws to pin the super robot to the ground. Daineegu then transforms into it’s Roller Form to run over Voltes V with the Body Spikes on it’s wheels. While seemingly hopeless for the Voltes Team, Kenichi uses Chain Knuckle to punch Daiga and Neegu’s faces at once and uses Ultra Spark to break free from the claws pinning Voltes V down. After using Super-Electromagnetic Tops against Daineegu, Kenichi summons Voltes V’s Sword of Heaven. Voltes V charges toward Daineegu and uses V-Slash to slice through the body, causing the two-in-one Beast Fighter to blow up. Powers/Abilities - Daiga= Daiga :;Powers/Abilities Levitation: Daiga can levitate itself in the air. Finger Missiles: Daiga can shoot missiles from the tips of it’s fingers. Eye Lasers: Daiga can shoot green lasers from it’s eyes. Fire Breath: Daiga can breath flames from it’s mouth. - Daineegu= Daineegu :;Powers/Abilities Revolving Shoulder Cannons: Daineegu can shoot energy bullets from it’s shoulder cannons that can revolve when shooting. Extendable Thigh Shields: Daineegu can extend two shields coming from it’s thighs to protect it’s entire upper body. Combined Beam: Daineegu can shoot a powerful beam when combine with Neegu’s Mouth Energy Bolts and Daiga’s Eye Lasers. Extendable Body Spikes: Borrowed from Neegu, Daineegu can extend big yellow spikes from it’s thighs and shoulders to stab its opponent. Finger Missiles: Borrow from Daiga, Daineegu can launch missiles from it’s finger tips. Launchable Pinchers: Daineegu can launch pincher-like claws from it’s abdomen to pin it’s opponent to the ground. Roller Form: By forming wheels from Neegu’s serpent body, Daineegu can turn it’s lower body into a pair of wheels to run over it’s opponent and tear them to pieces with the Body Spikes on the wheels.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Kaiju Duo Category:Robot Kaiju